


Meeting

by FairyNiamh



Category: Tarzan and Jane (Netflix)
Genre: First Meetings, Fun, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Not the most advantageous of meetings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The word of the day was Dwell."Where do you dwell"" the dark-haired girl asked loudly.
> 
> Which, of course, earned her a look of confusion. "All right, something simpler. What is your name?" she asked louder.
> 
> "Oh, bother, I can't very well ask louder. Me Jane," she said slowly and equally as loud.
> 
> "His name is Tarzan; and if you want to talk to him, just talk. Tarzan, stop teasing," Muviro chastised the younger boy.
> 
> "I wanted to see how far she would go."
> 
> "Was this a game to you?" she asked angrily.
> 
> "More often than not, after all, it always amuses me when people assume I'm stupid. _This_ is why I dislike most humans. They think anyone and anything different, is too dumb to understand them. Hint, most of the time, we will no answer to amuse ourselves."
> 
> "Well, I never," Jane said with a huff before stomping her foot and walking away.
> 
> "You made her mad."
> 
> "She'll get over it. I need to get home. Mother will be looking for me. Take care my friend," Tarzan said in parting. He knew he had made the girl angry, but deep down he knew he would meet her again.
> 
> ~Fin~

"Where do you dwell"" the dark-haired girl asked loudly.

Which, of course, earned her a look of confusion. "All right, something simpler. What is your name?" she asked louder.

"Oh, bother, I can't very well ask louder. Me Jane," she said slowly and equally as loud.

"His name is Tarzan; and if you want to talk to him, just talk. Tarzan, stop teasing," Muviro chastised the younger boy.

"I wanted to see how far she would go."

"Was this a game to you?" she asked angrily.

"More often than not, after all, it always amuses me when people assume I'm stupid. _This_ is why I dislike most humans. They think anyone and anything different, is too dumb to understand them. Hint, most of the time, we will no answer to amuse ourselves."

"Well, I never," Jane said with a huff before stomping her foot and walking away.

"You made her mad."

"She'll get over it. I need to get home. Mother will be looking for me. Take care my friend," Tarzan said in parting. He knew he had made the girl angry, but deep down he knew he would meet her again.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot say that I liked this animated version of Tarzan. The voices feel off and the thing that upset me the most is that they kept changing Jane's color. I do not mind that she has a white daddy and a black mom, I mind that they keep darkening and the lightening Jane. Now like she was passing through a shadow, but physically making her more or less Caucasian, depending on what trouble she was getting into. IF this gets a second season, I hope they fix that.


End file.
